dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Saturnan, the Spark Shooter
Saturnan, the Spark Shooter, is Plasma Tempest from Cryos. He relies on electrical defenses to lower the damage done to him as much as possible. Revelation Saturnan was created when Prismod noticed that all the heroes appeared to be from seperate species. So he made a hero who shared species with another one of his heroes, in this case Arelle, the Brawling Bolt. Saturnan was also made to be an opposite to Arelle's offensive capabilities. Weapons Saturnan wields a gun in his right hand, it should resemble a Heckler & Koch sniper rifle with a blue fire pattern. Base Stats Lore Like most members of his species, Saturnan faced strong prejudice throughout much of his life on Cryos. Limited to only a lowly job as a miner, the Feroxisapien still held out hope that society would accept him, so he worked hard no matter how long the hours were, how low the wage was, and how horrible the dark, dusty mines were; he worked to prove himself. One day Saturnan and a fellow miner found a strange black orb in the mine. It puffed out a dark cloud and at that moment Saturnan witnessed his friend turn into a deranged, blue-veined monstrosity. Quickly he fled past his mutating co-workers and out of the mine; he fled home to hide, for he knew this was the start of the supposed End of Days. Within months Saturnan had barricaded himself in his decrepit apartment with other survivors. Food and water was already running short; someone had to go out in that war zone to get such scarce supplies. Only five volunteered to leave the apartment; among them was Saturnan. The group battled their way into the heart of the city, but were eventually ambushed by a pack of pyrachnids and a lightning juggernaut. As he laid on the road dying from his burns, his one final thought before blacking out was how he had not gotten to achieve anything great or be accepted despite his race. When he awoke he found himself in a bed in a shiny metallic room; he wondered if this was the afterlife. Soon a giant being dressed in armor and a mask walked into the room, immediately Saturnan asked if he was dead or not. The giant answered that he was not deceased, and noted how the smaller humanoid did not notice the changes made to his body. Saturnan then looked at his hands, they were surging with blue glowing veins. The masked behemoth introduced himself as Ptyron and told his patient that his time for redemption and glory would now start. Over several months, Saturnan was trained into a skilled, deadly, and electrical assasin; he felt this was his calling and that killing off the Darkspore would become his accomplishment in life. After one of his first missions, Saturnan returned to his apartment with food and water as he promised; what he would see would change him forever. Inside, the rooms and halls were drenched in blood, the corpses of many scattered throughout the building. Among the dead were Saturnan's mother and siblings. Saturnan's mind snapped. From that day he became a man transformed; he has since been much more efficient and serious, but at the same time cold, quiet, and grouchy. He no longer dreams of accomplishment and acceptence, the Spark Shooter now wants the entire hive mind to be annihilated at his hands for what he had lost during the war. Appearance A skinny, humanoid male with orangish skin, who stands head and shoulders taller than Zrin. He is clothed in light armor and a large cape. He has a light blue vein pattern due to the plasma in his body. His hair is spiky and goes down to his neck, and part of it covers his right eye. He has a large pair of antennas on his head, they are so large as males in his species have evolved a more prominent display. Saturnan has Magnos Alpha's hands and feet. Abilities Basic Attack: "Plasma Bolt" Range: 55 meters Cooldown: .7 seconds Cast Type: Instant "Shoots a plasma bullet at a single target, dealing 9-14 energy damage. Every 20 seconds, this attack will instantly kill enemies (except bosses and mini-bosses)." Unique Ability: "Volt Shield" Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Insant Power Cost: 31 "Saturnan generates an electrical force field shield from his left hand. This shield can absorb 95 damage and will disappear automatically in 20 seconds. The shield only protects him at the front and has a 30 meter spread." Squad Ability: "Pyro-Electric Nerf" Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 "Saturnan throws a glowing grenade to the target point. Upon landing, the grenade explodes in a 28 meter AoE, dealing 9-14 energy damage. Enemies will also suffer a 50% decrease in the damage output of their plasma attacks for 7 seconds." Modifiers *'Serepta's Modifier: Pyro-Electric Nerf deals 28-34 energy damage, but will not decrease plasma damage.' *'Palthun's Modifier: Pyro-Elecric Nerf dazes enemies for 5 seconds, but the AoE range is reduced to 17 meters.' Passive Ability: "Spark Zone" "Saturnan has a passively released field of unstable electricity, the field is up to a 15 meter AoE. There is a 20% chance that Saturnan will zap a single random enemy, dealing 3-5 energy damage, and shocking the enemy for 10 seconds." Overdrive "Saturnan's electrical field is now up to 25 meters and there is a 65% chance to zap up to 5 enemies." Variant Abilities: Alpha - Electron Sphere Beta - Meteor Strike Gamma - Webbed Lightning Delta - Flame Surge Trivia *Due to his species' natural increased durability and strength, Saturnan has health more on par with melee ravagers; around 260. However, his dodge and crit chances are low. *Both he and Arelle, the Brawling Bolt, are from the same species; Feroxisapien. *Not only does he have the usual shooting animation for his taunt like other heroes equiped with guns, he also has a taunt where he pulls out a cigarette, smokes it, and blows out smoke as if he wants to blow the smoke in someone's face. *His vocalizations are similar to the military nations from Spore's civilization stage. *Saturnan's last name is Sedowski. Gallery CRE Saturnan, the Spark Shooter-0da16580 ful.png CRE Saturnan, the Spark Shooter-0da1657e ful.png CRE Saturnan, the Spark Shooter-0da1657d ful.png CRE Saturnan, the Spark Shooter-0da1657c ful.png CRE Saturnan, the Spark Shooter-0da1657a ful.png Category:Tempests Category:Plasma Category:Cryos Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore